


Un rêve au sein d'un autre rêve

by Lastel



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Even if it seems to be one at first, Eventually Canon Divergent, Hopefully Without Turning Into An Akuma, No Beta We Die Like Alma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravaged World, Tags Are Hard, not an alternate universe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastel/pseuds/Lastel
Summary: - Je ne m'en souviens pas, répondit-elle lentement.Qu'ils étaient étranges, tous trois ainsi assis dans la nuit, étranges et irréels dans le jeu des ombres.- Je ne m'en souviens pas, répéta-t-elle. Je crois ... que je me réveille. Et ... je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. Je crois ... que je me réveille en enfer.
Relationships: Lavi & Allen Walker, Lavi & Lenalee Lee, Lenalee Lee & Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee & Allen Walker & Lavi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	Un rêve au sein d'un autre rêve

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ( soir/après-midi/nuit ) !
> 
> Ma première fic pour un manga que j'adore : D.Gray-man ! Je ne peux pas exprimer mon amour pour lui, même si la première moitié de l'œuvre est assez moyenne, s'alignant sur le shonen classique, la suite ... eh bien, elle vaut la peine de se taper le début !
> 
> Comme indiqué dans les tags ( je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration ... ), le début de la fic semble être un AU, mais ce n'est pas le cas et les explications viendront plus tard, et je suivrai le canon un moment avant de m'en détacher. ( Enfin, j'aurais _l'air_ de suivre le canon. )
> 
> D'ailleurs, le titre fait référence au poème de Poe ( même si la traduction n'est pas exacte au mot près, je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux comme ça ), mais possède aussi un sens plus littéral ...
> 
> Bonne Lecture !

Une rainette grisâtre bondit derrière les rochers à l'approche des cavaliers, délogeant quelques galets qui roulèrent et allèrent se perdre dans une crevasse. Les chevaux passèrent en coup de vent, leurs sabots martelant la pierre blanche, et l'écho de leur course résonnant dans l'étendue morne.

Ils étaient trois, deux hommes et une femme ─ non, deux garçons et une fille. Malgré la lassitude sur leurs traits, certains détails ne trompaient pas : la finesse de la mâchoire des deux premiers, les formes peu développées de la seconde. Ils ne devaient qu'avoir quinze ans tout au plus.

Aucun ne parlait. Lorsqu'un des stalactites qui rompaient régulièrement la monotonie de la plaine de marbre se dressait sur leur route, ils le contournaient sans un mot ; et quand une fissure béait ils faisaient bondir leurs chevaux en unisson pour que le sol ne se dérobât sous eux, mais ils ne rompaient pas le silence.

Tels des mânes harassées que le tourment pique sans relâche, ils traversaient les landes crayeuses sans repos, oubliés du monde aussitôt que retombait la poussière dans leur sillage.

* * *

Lenalee sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était glissée quand Allen, qui menait la file, leur fit signe de ralentir. Elle s'exécuta promptement, ramenant sa monture au pas, et entendit Lavi faire de même derrière elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient rattrapé leur cadet, et virent qu'il avait repéré un oasis, découverte bienvenue à l'approche de la nuit.

Avec prudence, ils se dirigèrent vers les arbres tordus, guettant traces des panthères mécaniques et des autres menaces qu'attiraient généralement ces points d'eau. Par chance, il ne semblait pas y en avoir à première vue, mais ils allaient devoir inspecter les lieux avant d'installer le camp.

Après tout, les monstres n'étaient pas les seules menaces qui rôdaient dans les parages.

Lavi mit pied à terre, sortit une fiole de sa saccoche. Il la secoua trois fois, tête vers le bas, le liquide rose à l'intérieur commençant à pétiller. Puis, il dévissa le bouchon de cuivre et versa le tout dans la mare. 

L'effet fut instantané. L'eau trouble vira à un or blafard, traversa toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de se stabiliser en blanc.

\- Eeeeh, hooop là ! s'exclama le roux d'un ton enjoué qui bafouait le silence les ayant étranglé jusque là. Maintenant, on peut boire sans finir avec un trou dans le cerveau ! Merci qui ?

Elle eut un petit rire devant l'exubérance de son ami, Allen se contentant de rouler les yeux avant de remplir sa gourde. Les chevaux non plus n'eurent pas besoin de signal de leurs maîtres, et burent goulûment, leurs crinières moirées effleurant la surface.

Lenalee, elle, hésita un peu.

Certes, la nuance laiteuse indiquait que l'eau était à présent potable, la plaisanterie de Lavi n'en étant pas vraiment une, mais ...

Comme toujours, quelque chose dans cette blancheur la retenait d'y tremper ses lèvres, comme une note dissonante dans un refrain à peine remémoré vous fais grincer des dents.

Personne ne lui en fit la remarque quand elle se décida finalement, habitué depuis le temps à cette drôle de réaction. Ils se contentèrent d'attendre qu'elle eût fini pour sonder le lac, s'assurant qu'il ne fût pas habité. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, ils en firent le tour, avant de s'en éloigner pour effectuer une brève patrouille à la recherche de potentiels dangers.

Elle demeura là où elle se trouvait, prête à remettre pied à l'étrier en un éclair à la moindre alerte. Les chevaux lui obéissaient toujours mieux qu'aux deux autres, aussi pouvait-elle rapidement les convaincre de charger sans cavalier, dût-elle rompre un encerclement d'assaillants pour tirer les garçons d'un mauvais pas.

Mais ce talent lui serait inutile cette fois-ci, semblait-il, car Allen et Lavi revinrent sans incident notable ─ pour une raison obscure un lapin, s'était jeté sur le premier et il avait dû lui donner un gland pour le décrocher ─, et ils montèrent le camp sous un crépuscule tout aussi gris que le midi.

\- On devrait arriver à une ville-ossuaire dans un ou deux jours, déclara Lavi en examinant une carte étonamment intacte ─ Lavi avait le truc pour dénicher des documents miraculeusement en bon état. On y trouvera peut-être des choses intéressantes.

Allen parut pensif en dépeçant le Griffeur, bête pataude mais à la chair fine et savoureuse. Pour sa part, elle sentit une pointe d'excitation monter en elle. Les villes-ossuaires étaient de vastes ruines que le temps avait relativement épargné, certaines d'elles seraient même habitables si par quelque enchantement on pouvait rassembler assez de personnes pour les peupler. On pouvait y découvrir armes et technologies précieuses, outre les trésors plus orthodoxes comme les bijoux précurseurs, dont l'artisanat avait été perdu. De plus, leur mauvaise réputation ─ qui tout comme leur nom macabre, avait été gagnée à cause des nombreux ossements disséminés en leur sein ─ effrayait nombre de bandits et pilleurs de tombes, et elles étaient en conséquence plus sûres que la plupart des abris habituels pour les voyageurs.

\- Tu y es déjà allé ? demanda-t-elle.

Des trois, leur aîné était celui qui avait le plus vadrouillé, Allen n'ayant apparemment pas eu l'occasion de le faire avant ses douze ans ─ il n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi ─, et elle ...

Eh bien ...

\- Non, jamais ! Ça va être la surprise !

Il paraissait enthousiaste, pensant sans doute déjà aux potentielles bibliothèques qu'ils découvriraient, mais les pupilles de l'autre garçon s'étrécirent.

Allen n'aimait pas les surprises, surtout si elles pouvaient être des mauvaises.

Elle comprenait sa méfiance. Quand il passa près d'elle, elle lui effleura le bras, et lui sourit quand il la regarda.

_Ça ira._

Un instant désarçonné, comme il semblait toujours l'être quand elle tentait de le rassurer, il se reprit presque immédiatement et lui sourit à son tour.

_Ok. Je te crois._

Et effectivement, son regard était plus serein tandis qu'ils écoutaient Lavi babiller en mangeant leur ragoût, et cela, combiné à la texture savoureuse du plat, instilla une chaleur plaisante dans le ventre de la jeune fille.

Elle sentait bien, ici. Paisible et en sécurité.

Presque ... heureuse.

_J'espère ..._

_J'espère que je vais rester, ce soir._

* * *

_Les chaînes sans nom formaient une masse sombre au loin, par de-là les plaines pâles et rouillées._

_Le Lumineux ─ si loin, mais emplissant le ciel comme une montagne ─ se tortillait, dépliait et repliait ses membres géants. Sa radiance, blanche, pure, était amoindrie par la distance, le découpait dans le firmament. Leurs visages étaient plongés dans l'obscurité._

_\- Lena, l'appela le premier. Ses cheveux lui masquaient l'œil. Lena, où vas-tu quand tu disparais ?_

_Le second pencha sa tête vers elle. La distante lumière de la créature l'auréolait d'une couronne immaculée, mais même elle semblait impuissante à éclaircir les yeux gris._

_\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, répondit-elle lentement._

_Qu'ils étaient étranges, tous trois ainsi assis dans la nuit, étranges et irréels dans le jeu des ombres._

_\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, répéta-t-elle. Je crois ... que je me réveille. Et ... je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. Je crois ... que je me réveille en enfer._

_Elle se demanda vaguement ce qui pouvait être de si terrible pour qu'elle trouvât paix au milieu de ces ruines, dans ce désert de sel, dans ce monde mort qui avait lâché prise._

_Les bracelets carmins à ses chevilles tintèrent doucement._


End file.
